The Lines We Cross
by lifesaver55
Summary: Last chapter loaded. Thanks for the great insperation. More in the works sometime soon
1. First Day Blues

I own nothing.  
  
"Boscorelli your late!" Sgt Christopher's voice boomed thoughthe room . Bosco looked at Faith. confused.  
  
"I'm right here." He laughed. "Actually early for once."  
  
"I was talking to your wife." They all turned to find Seajae at the back of the room Since when did he care if she was late or not.  
  
"Sorry. Somebodies rubbing off on me. Won't happen again." Seajae sat down behind Bosco. He turned and gave her a questioning look she just strugged her shoulders.  
  
"Okay so...For those of you just gracing us with your presents I repete keep your eyes and ears open for anything to do with ticket scalping. Football season is in full swing and tons of fakes are popping up. On a lighter side Marshell Boscorelli will no longer be a member of the five five. " Heads turned. Seajae just kept writing on the pad in front of her. "Detective first grade Boscorelli will be heading our divisons Special Victims Unit starting today." Cheers rose from the officers and Bosco looked at her.  
  
"You didn't tell me."  
  
"I wanted it to be a surprise." She smiled. "Surprise!"  
  
"Okay people lets keep our eyes and ears open and keep it clean and safe."  
  
******  
  
Seajae was talking to the desk Sargent when Bosco came from checking out his radio. She turned to see him motion her in the squade room. She finnished up with the Sargent and followed Bosco into the room. He shut the door behind him.  
  
"Since when do you make a desicion like this without at least talking to me about it?"  
  
"I thought you'd be happy. No more running around the country for trials and extroditions. No more terroist...."  
  
"No more going into buildings filled with explosives?"  
  
"Not unless I'm dragged kicking and screaming."  
  
"Why now?"  
  
"Because I'm almost thirty-years old. I've seen it all Bosco. I've seen this country from one side to the other and I've fially found a home. Here. I want to be where I can help the people that matter to me and I want see my baby grow up and maybe have a couple of more. I want to wake up next to the sexiest, most incredable man in the world every moring without fearing the next terroist I take down takes me out first."  
  
"You sure about this?"  
  
"Honey I'm very sure, In fact SVU is one of the safest job I could get and still make a differnce." She stood in front of him and looked him in the eyes. "I did it for us." Ahe kissed him. Her lips warm and soft agaist his. A small I love you kiss turned out to be a full fledged make out session until Sully banged on the window.  
  
"Get a room you two or get to work." He lauged and walked down the hall way.  
  
"Guess we better get to work. Meet you for dinner around seven?"  
  
"Yeah. And Bosco...."  
  
"Yeah babe?"  
  
"You might want grab your clip board on the way out or the whole station will know why I married you." She smiled and walked out the door leaving her husband in a painfully obvios state of arousal.  
  
********  
  
Faith and Bosco pulled out of the station both wih smiles on their faces. They looked at each other and laughed. "You happy about Seajae becoming NYPD?"  
  
"Yeah. Caleb find a job yet?"  
  
"FBI is looking for a man here. He's hoping to talk to somone tomorrow."  
  
"Great. I love seeing you so happy Faith."  
  
"I can say the same for you Bos. You really do clean up nice." She lauged.  
  
"I'm still the mean SOB I was before."  
  
"Yeah right. On the job maybe. Don't forget I've seen you change a dirty diaper."  
  
"You swore that was between us Faith."  
  
"55 David respond to domestic, 500 block Georgetown, Female caller says it happed a while ago but she just heard a woman scream."  
  
"55 David eta 2 minutes."  
  
"God what a way to start a shift."  
  
"It's harder to swollow when were both in a great relationship."  
  
"You mean when you and Fred..."  
  
"I just knew what it was like, you know. Everythings so perfect with Caleb. I mean...god what do I mean."  
  
"Welcome to the human race Faith. Ain't it grand." A lady flagged them down.  
  
"She's in 5B. They fought earlier I thought he may have come back."  
  
"He is ......  
  
"Her husband..I think." The old woman was wringing her hands. Faith put her hand on the womans shoulder.  
  
"Mrs.....  
  
"Hagartiy...Martha."  
  
"Martha do you know the name of eith of them?"  
  
"Killian. George and Sarah Killian. Nice Irish couple. But I haven't seen either of them in days. hen the yelling."  
  
"Okay Martha. You stay here."  
  
"Should we call for back up?" Bosco asked. Faith mouth gaped open. He looked at her. "What? "  
  
"You think we need it? Cause you never think we need it. You go off all half cocked."  
  
"new and improved Boscorelli. The one who has a wife and kid. I don't need my ass shot off by some phycotic husband." He stared into the building. "My wife happends to like my ass the way it is."  
  
"Oh god Bos, Call it in already." Faith laughed.  
  
"55 David requesting back up at our location." There was hyming a hauing at the other end of the radio.  
  
"55 David please repeat last request?"  
  
"Are these people def or waht. 55 David requesting back up at our location."  
  
"Ten four 55 David,55 Charlie in route." There was something else said the Bosco couldn't make out.  
  
"God you think I never called for back up before." Faith snickered.  
  
"You haven't" They walked to the elevator and saw the big OUT OF ORDER sign.  
  
"AWWW hell. Five flights of friggen stairs for some old ladies peice of mind." He grumbled all the way to the stair case.  
  
"Now there's the Bosco I'm used too."  
  
*****  
  
Five flilghts of stairs and a broken down door later Faith and Bosco servayed the scene in front of them. "What a way to start a friggin day." Blood spattered from one end of the apartment to the other. Two bodies lay in the hallway. One a young woman the other a child. "Radio it in. Damn fine way for Seajae to start her new safer job huh."  
  
"55 David requestiong SVU and CSI at our location."  
  
"Ten four 55 David SUV and CSI in route."  
  
"God what can animal does this to another human being and a child."  
  
"Hell if I know Faith, hell if I know." 


	2. The Long and Windeing Road

I don' own anything just writing it for fun,  
  
  
  
Seajae watched as CSI recorded the scene. What a way to start a day. She talked to the neighbors. Other then the fight earlier in the day no one heard a peep from this apartment in the fourteen years they lived her. Not one person knew they had a child or if the child lying dead was even theirs at all. She needed a cigarette bad but she could live with it for a little while longer. She had cut down to a pack every three or four days. One day she would quit the nasty habit or die trying.  
  
She sqautted down and studied the positions of the bodies. Then stood. God what the hell was this guy thinking.  
  
"Detective?" Seajae turned to see an CSI officer in the bedroom. "You better look at this." She went into the bedroom. On the night stand stood a picture of a man in a NYPD uniform taken may be twenty years before. Damn she hated when it all came down to a maybe on a cop. It didn't set well.  
  
"I'll take this and see if this is the husband." She looked around the perfectly clean bedroom. "Any pictures of the kid?"  
  
"None. Not a bedroom or a peice of clothing either. Maybe she was a granddaughter in for a visit."  
  
"Yeah and not someone they picked off the street. Better your family then someone elses." Seajae looked at the picture of the officer again and tried to get his priecent number from his coller. Bosco came in.  
  
"Need anything before we go?"  
  
"Yeah. Take this to the neighbor, See if its Killian." She handed him the photo. "I hate to say this but we better check missing person's on the girl. She didn't live here thats for sure."  
  
"I'm on it. You doing okay."  
  
"Bos, I'm a big girl."  
  
"I know. I just care...you know that."  
  
"Yeah. Thanks. Still on for dinner?"  
  
"Sure. I'll get back to you on the ID?"  
  
"Kay." Bosco left leaving Seajae with morbid thoughts of what went down it this place and who the hell would want to do it.  
  
******  
  
The man in the photo wasn't the Mr Killain Martha knew. Seajae had the phote sent to see if anyone could tell her who the man was. And maybe then he could tell her why his picture was found in a apartment with two murder victums.  
  
******  
  
Fiath unlocked the dootr to the apartment, Caleb met her at the door.  
  
"Hi." He kissed her before she even hung up her coat.  
  
"Hi yourself." He took her coat hing it up and lead her to the living room. It was filled with candles. "What's this?"  
  
"A little romance. We havn't had any in a while." Faith smiled. Ever since they met it seemed they had comittments in their lives that kept them from spending quality time together, Mostly his job. They had ajusted well but it was nice to get to know each other better. Faith swore she was going to try to make it work or die trying.  
  
"MMM Something smells great." She kissed Caleb. "Does this mean you cook too?"  
  
"Kelly helped me."  
  
"Ahhhh." Angel's nanny was quiet a Suzy Home Maker. "Should I be jelous?"  
  
"Seajae asked Bosco the same thing once. She's a nice girl willing to help in a pitch. Anyway she's way to.....brittish for me. I like my woman born and bread in the USA."  
  
"Where are the kids?"  
  
"Next door. Bosco said he'd bring them back at the crack of dawn." Caleb sat on the couch and pulled Faith in his lap.  
  
"That was nice of him."  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Only if you kiss me first." Caleb obliged, his lips moving softly over hers. "Okay. What?"  
  
"You told me things were bad between you and Fred when he died. If he had lived....do you think you'd still be together?"  
  
"Where is this coming from?"  
  
"I guess I'm just wondering. The detective in me."  
  
"If Bos and Seajae had anything to say about it, no."  
  
"They knew you were unhappy?"  
  
"I complained to Bosco every day. Seajae too for that matter. If I didn't know better I would of thought they had something to do with his death." She laughed.. "You know since fred died not once has Bosco called me Yokas. It always Faith now."  
  
"I guess he feels it's time for Fred to be pu to rest as the man you married. Not as the kids father though."  
  
"Yeah maybe. It's such a hassle to get it changed to my madian name."  
  
"Well......" Caleb pulled out a box and opened it.  
  
"Caleb...."  
  
"You don't have to give me an answer tonight Faith. I love you and I'm willing to wait till your ready. I've waited all my live to find a woman as perfect for me as you. I just want you to know how much you mean to me." He kissed her softly. Tears streamed down her face. God how this man made her feel. Not in fourteen years of marriage had Fred ever made her feel so special.  
  
"Caleb, I love you too. And yes I will marry you" She hugged him close and kissed him again. They sat ther for a long time just holding each other. Faith loved this man so much. Now she knew what Bosco ment about the human race. Be married to Fred for all these years she'd forgotten what passion and living to love were all about. This man would help her find the heaven she so despertly deserved.  
  
******  
  
Bosco heard the key in the door. It was after one and he was begining to worry about Seajae. She had called and bowed out on dinner. Then called again at ten and said she'd be late. But he still worried. He listened while she took off her shoes, hung her bag on the hook by the door. The sound of the lock on the gun safe echoed in the quiet darkness. The refrigirator opened then shut. He heard her foot steps go to Angel's room. Bosco smiled as she wispered the childs prayers and then kissed her goodnight. He waited for her to come to bed but instead he heard the water start running in the bath tub.  
  
He pulled on his sweats and headed in the direction of the bathroom. The door was open. She was sitting on the edge of the tub. Her blond hair covering her face. She stood up back to the door and started getting undressed. Bosco thought he should tell her that he was there but he was mesmerized by the beauty in front of him. She took off her t-shirt and though it in the garbage, no doubt a blood stain on it from earlier.  
  
She unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor. Bosco growned inside. What the hell was he thinking. This was his wife and here he was spying on her like some kind of sick f... She took of her jeans and thew them in the hamper. 'My God' he thought 'my wife doesn't ware panties at work.' With that thought Seajae got into the big tub. She poured a glass of wine and leaned back letting the water sooth her aching muscles.  
  
"You going stand in the hall all night Hot Pants or your going join me?" Her voice broke Bosco out of his trance. He opened the door just enough to come in. Locking it behind him.  
  
"What gave me away."  
  
"I could feel your eyes." SHe closed hers and siped some wine. Bosco sat on the floor and leaned agaist the tub.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Just a little more then I bargined for. But if you tell anyone I said that I will denie it." She opened one eye to see her husband looking at the wall in front of him. "How was yours?"  
  
"Uneventful after that first call." He closed his eyes and layed his head back. He felt her fingures though his hair. "I don't want to end up like him Seaj."  
  
"Like who baby?"  
  
"My father."  
  
"Where's this coming from. You're nothing like him Bosco."  
  
"What about my temper. What if...."  
  
"Maurise Boscorelli stop talking like a fool. You will never be what he was. Your a wounderful father and the best husband a woman could ask for." He turned and looked at her. She strokied his cheek. "If I had the slightest doubt you were like him I wouldn't be here. Or Angel. Your not him and you never will be."  
  
"I guess today, knowing that some guy who was angry murder that child."  
  
"Whoever did that was sick Bosco. Not your everyday beater. In all the time I've know you , in all the fights we've had you've never even raised your voice higer then a growl. I know you would never raise a hand to me or Angel . So stop thinking that way okay?" He leaned over and kissed her.  
  
"I guess some roads take a little longer to get over."  
  
"As long as all my roads lead to you Boscorelli I don't care how long and how winding they are." He stood up and she grabbed his hand. " Now get in here before the water gets to cold." Seajae pulled him in sweats and all.  
  
*******  
  
Long after Seajae fell asleep Bosco lay awake. He wanted to make sure he didn't turn out anything like his bastard father. No matter how long it took or who he had to talk to he was going to make damn sure he didn't turn out like him. Seajae curled up to him and he closed his eyes and prayed for a dreamless sleep.  
  
******  
  
Faith lay and watch Caleb sleep. She wanted to shout it from the roof tops that he loved her. Nothing could make her feel any happier then she did right now. But when it was quiet Faith tended to thnk too much. About Fred and the kids mostly. SHe wasn't sure she should be this happy so soon after....It would take awhile before she could truly let it sink in that this man loved her. Heart and soul. Fred had left many scares and Faith hoped Caleb could heal them. She snuggled close to him and fell into a dramful rest filled with the man she loved. 


	3. BIg Boys Do Cry

Seajae was still asleep the next moring when Faith came by to pick up the kids. They were playing a video game so she sat down with Bosco and had a cup of coffee while he fed Angel her breakfeast.  
  
"So how was romance night?" Bosco teased her.  
  
"I think it went well." She held up her hand to show him the ring.  
  
"No way. Ah Faith that's so great." He continued flying spoonful's of cereal into his daughters mouth.  
  
"I think so. Do you think its to fast. I mean it's only been six months."  
  
"Are you happy?"  
  
"Then ever before."  
  
"Then it's not too fast." Bosco lauged. "What have we become Faith?"  
  
"What do you mean."  
  
"Chatting about out relationships over coffee. We used to be tough New York City cops. What happen to us?"  
  
"Love happened." Faith smiled at him. "Something wrong?"  
  
"I made an appointment with the department shrink." He didn't look at her as he fed Angel some applesauce.  
  
"Something must of scared you. What?"  
  
"I'll say something or do something and it will pop into my head 'My old man used to do this this way'. I just don't want to turn into my old man."  
  
"There's no way. Not a chance in hell that would ever happen." Faith reached over and touched his shoulder.  
  
"That's what Seajae said. But I thought I should...you know just. I can tell you and Seajae everything. But I just need a bias opinion of the whole thing."  
  
"Yeah, I know where your coming from. Seajae sleeping or at work?"  
  
"Sleeping. I know I should wake her but this case...it really hit her hard."  
  
"First time always is. I better take my hoolgains back to my place and run my errands before work." Faith got up put her cup in the sink and called to the kids to head home."Talk to later. And Bosco?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It all work out." She kissed Angel good-bye and headed to her apartment. Bosco was left alone with his daughter who had more food on the outside then she did on the inside. He got a rag and washed her up.  
  
"You alway know I love yu baby, don't you? Daddy's going to be here forever and always. I promise. I would die before I'd lay a hand on you or your mommy. You know that too don't you." He hugged her close.  
  
"Da, Da." She wacked him in the noes.  
  
"Yes Angel. Da Da loves you." He grabbed the bottle he'd been warming and sat down on the couch. He didn't turn on the t.v. like he always. He sat and looked at the most precios part of his life. Her black hair and haunting blue eyes made her look like a little escimo. A tear fell from Bosco's eye. God must of had a plan to give this wonderful life and he wouldn't...couldn't screw it up. He loved his girls with all his heart and soul and he made a silent promise to both of them that he would ndie befor he hurt either one of them, 


	4. Finding the Needle

Seajae sat at her desk and mulled over the files in front of her. The Killians who lived at the same address never existed accourding to all the data banks she had been checking for the last four hours. Her eye's hurt from the computer moniter and he back acned from sitting so long. She checked the time. It was nearly seven. Seajae had promised no matter what she'd meet him and Faith for dinner. Shutting off her computer she stood up and headed out.  
  
Sully and Ty pulled up to the restuaunt just as Seajae was walking in. She waited for them. "Hey Sunshine how's it going?"  
  
"Good." She hugged Sully. "It's been to long." Ty held open the door. "How's married life Ty? We hardly see you guys anymore."  
  
"It's good." He said with a smile on his face. "Real good." Boscoe, Faith, Kim and Alex were already sitting down. They all said their hello's and started their own conversations. Seajae was qiuet as she sat staring at a menu she knew by heart.  
  
"Seajae? You okay baby?" Bosco put his hand over hers.  
  
"Fine. Really. How did your appointment go?"  
  
"Alright. I even kinda like this guy." Caleb came in and pulled up a seat next to Faith and wispered something in her ear. She hugged him.  
  
"So you two whats the big secret over there." Alex asked.  
  
"I got a job with the State Department. Security. It a safe stable job, good money too."  
  
"I never thought of you as safe and stable McKenzie." Seajae laughed.  
  
"Never wanted to be. And I could say the same for you missy." Caleb looked at their friends. "Did you tell them?" He asked her.  
  
"NO. I was waiting for you."  
  
"Tell us what?" Doc and Carlos came in and sat in the last two chairs at the table.  
  
"Caleb asked me to marry him." The women sreamed, the men laughed. God the whole damn bunch of them was getting soft.  
  
******  
  
Nearly everyone was gone back to work. Ty was talking to Alex outside. Kim, Sully and Seajae sat at the table drinking the last of their coffee.  
  
"How's the case going?" Sully asked Seajae.  
  
"I'm stumped. These people have no dental records. No prints on file. No physical ID is possible." She lit a cigarette. "The Killians were ghost even before these people died in that apartment. I'm so lost on this."  
  
"Give it time. You'll figure it out." Seajae fished the picture she'd found in the bedroom out of her pocket.  
  
"You've been around awhile. Does he look familier?" He took the picture and studied it.  
  
"No. Did you run it though the data banks?"  
  
"Every last one of them. If this guy was NYPD I should of got some kind of hit." She looked at Kim. "Sorry. I didn't mean to start talking shop." Her friend smiled.  
  
"That's okay." Sully got up.  
  
"See you ladies later."  
  
"Bye Sully." Seajae looked at Kim. "How's thing s with you?"  
  
"Okay. Kinda calm at the moment. No major blow ups or confreintations."  
  
"That's a good thing. How's Joey?"  
  
"Growing like a weed."  
  
"We should all get together soon. At least sometime over the holiday's"  
  
"Yeah we need to. Start planing Faith's wedding." Kim got up. Seajae followed suit and they headed out the door. "Talk to you soon Seajae."  
  
"Yeah Kim. Call me." Seajae's cell phone rang. "Boscorelli."  
  
"We found the name of the guy in the picture." It was Bosco.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Prision records. Want to meet us at the station?"  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Lincoln and 32 nd."  
  
"Yeah that works. Meet you in five." Seajae walked the two blocks to the station and headed to her office. Her desk was piled high with files. "Guess I asked for the job." She sat behind her desk. "I know I have a coffee cup around here some where."  
  
"Seajae, you under there somewhere?" She looked up. Bosco and Faith stood in the door way.  
  
"Yeah. Last time I checked." Bosco handed her the paper in his hand. "Great. How did you find it?"  
  
"Dumb luck. Frank Johnson was down in records. He saw the picture sitting on the counter. He told me that this guy's name is Lester Killian. He was a cop like for five minutes and then quit. Ended up murdering his wife when she had an affair with his brother, George." Faith had gone and gotten Seajae a cup of coffee. She handed it to her.  
  
"Thanks. So George Killian exsisted what twenty years ago. There is no record of a George Killian anywhere in any computer. All the ones are too old too young or too dead." SHe closed her eyes and savored the strong coffee. "I guess I'm headed out to Rikers first thing in the mornig."  
  
"We'll find this guy somewhere. He's not a ghost."  
  
"Yeah well if he is how do we write the report is what I want to know. Now all I have to do is find out who those people in the apartment were. If I start now I may wade though this by Christmas."  
  
"We better get back on the road. Have fun." Bosco kissed his wife and headed back to work.  
  
"It's like finding a needle in haystack. God I hate paperwork." Seacjae dug out another file and tried to figure which way was up. 


	5. Another Close Call

Seajae waited till Bosco was nearly done with his shift before she started to clean up the mess that was once her desk. Her eyes ached and she wished she could just go to bed and sleep for a week. She truly loved her job but there were days when she thought being a stay at home mom might be a tad less stressful. She saw Sully and Ty walk by so she knew Bosco and faith wouldn't be far behind. She gathered up the papers she need for in the morning and got ready to leave.  
  
She went past the desk sargent and dropped off some papers. Stopping to grab some things out of the locker room she looked up and Sully and Ty were standing in front of her.  
  
"What's up guys?"  
  
"Seajae Bosco...he's been shot. I'll take you to the hospital."  
  
"How bad?"  
  
"I don't know. Christopher just told me to get you to the hospital." She threw her stuff in her locker and followed Sully to his car. "Seajae? Are you okay?"  
  
"I think so." Tears welled up in her eyes. "You'd think I deal with this every day. Hell I expect it, but when it happens....why now Sully?"  
  
"He'll be okay Sunshine. Just don't think the worst. Okay." He reached over and held her hand. "He's strong and he's a fighter."  
  
"I know. I just think of living my life without him and it scares the hell out of me."  
  
"Until Tatianna I wouldn't of know that feeling. It's a scary feeling isn't it? Needing somebody like that."  
  
"Yeah." They pulled up at the ER and headed inside. Doc and Carlos were standing at the nurse station. They turned and Doc went to her. "How is he?"  
  
"He's okay. The bullet grased a rib. Minimal loss of blood, maximum amount of bitching." Seajae laughed. "He's in curtian three."  
  
"Thanks Doc." She walked into the room and saw him laying on the table. His eye's were closed. He wasn't wearing a shirt and there was a stark white bandage around his chest. She took a step forward and he turned opening his eyes.  
  
"It's not as bad as it looks Seajae. Really." She was close to tears. Seeing him lying there. "Honey don't cry. Please." He tryed to sit up but his ribs protested. "Come here." Seajae walked the last couple of steps to the bed. She layed her head on his chest and began to sob.  
  
Bosco held her as tight as he could. With the stress of everything else she didn't need this too. He stroked her hair and let her cry it out. It had been a long time coming. She hadn't broke a cell phone in a month so he knew the hurt and the anger had been building up. Seajae had a once a month venting session she thought he didn't know about. She would go to the shooting range or to the training center and work off what ever was bothering her. It was her way of dealing and he didn't care as long as she was happy with herself and her life.  
  
"I was so scared Bosco." She lifted her head and looked in his eyes.  
  
"Me too. I thought I would never see you again. Doc told me you were stuck with me for a while yet."  
  
"Where was your vest?"  
  
"I was wearing it. It's over on the chair." Seajae went and picked up. She held it up and saw the hole on the right side. A clear entrance and exit hole graced the front and back.  
  
"Did you get the guy?"  
  
"No but he dropped his gun in the ally. CSI is searching."  
  
"You know what this means don't you?" She stuck her fingure though the hole. Bosco looked at her and shook his head. "Armor peircing bullets. Honey we got cop killers on the street."  
  
"Ohh hell, just what we needed."  
  
****  
  
The ride out to Rickers was long so even with all the discomfort Bosco road along with his wife. They han't had any one on one time that involved talking in a long time.  
  
"Your kinda quiet this morning Seajae? You okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Just have this case running though my head. You never did tell me how your appointment went yeasterday."  
  
"Real good. He listened when I told him about my dad and the feelings I have about beign a husband and a father."  
  
"Did he have any insight?"  
  
"Just that I'm probly more loved then my father ever was as a child or later when he was a husband and a father. And that love can keep my feelings where they need to be. He said that because I know how to controle those feelings the way I do I can never be him. Because he couldn't identify with the feelings of rage he just acted on them."  
  
Seajae looked over at her husband. She smiled. Even after being shot last night he looked happier today then he had in weeks. Lately they never talked. If they did it was briefly before they fell into bed. "I think after this case I'm going to take some time off."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I want to spend some time with Angel. And her dad too. Bosco last night so many things went though my mind. I thought of all the things I wanted to do with you and I got scared because I couldn't remember the last time I told you I loved you."  
  
"The other night. In the bathtub." Bosco smiled.  
  
"You remeber."  
  
"Yeah. It's what keeps my head on straight most of the time knowing you love me." He smiled at his wife. "I know I forget to say it too. I love you Seajae. With my heart and soul."  
  
"I feel the same. I don't want work and the other stuff to get in our way of being a family. I think we've been putting it all ahead of us."  
  
"Let's make a pact that we need to take time for us. You me and Angel. No work, no friends, just us."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. " They pulled into the prision parking lot and Seajae turned off the car. She stared at the huge structer in front of her. "Let's hope this guy brings us closer to the end of this case."  
  
"Amen to that."  
  
*********  
  
Lester Killian was a large man with strong features and red hair. He seemed to be a happy person even though he was bound to die in prision.  
  
"Mr Killian, I'm Dectective Boscorelli with the 55, special victims. " She shook the large mans hand. Bosco watched though the two way mirror. The man didn't seem like a treat now but he might change his tune at a drop of a hat.  
  
"The gaurd told me you had a few questions."  
  
"We've been looking for your brother George."  
  
"Havn't seen him in the twenty years I've been in here. I heard he married a nice woman from the west side and he was happy."  
  
"All his records stop at about the time you got sentenced. Yet he's rented an apartment for the last fourteen years. We have no job record.. nothing."  
  
"Tweny years ago my brother was a genious with a computer back then, I can assume he mearly got better."  
  
"Are you saying your brother may have erased himself from exsistence."  
  
"I'm saying he was good twenty years ago."  
  
"Thanks for your help. Do you know we found two dead bodies in your brother's apartment?"  
  
"I'm not surprised. The man was psycotic from they day he was born." He laughed. "I was the normal one." The gaurd took him away and Seajae sat head in her hands wonder if this was a good enough lead to go on. In her mnd she walked though the apartment. There was a computer in the corner of the living room. Maybe the coumputer guys break it down and see what Killian was up to. 


	6. A Clue, A Clue, My Kingdom for a Clue

Bosco sat down on the couch and streched out his legs. His ribs were protesting from the long ride to Rikers and back. Seajae was at work and Kelly had taken Angle, Charlie and Emily to the park. It had been a long time since he'd been alone in this apartment. It was getting harder to remember what it was like without Seajae and Angle. He closed his eyes and tried to rest and keep the memories of his father at bae. The shrink had told him to try thinking of all the good things in his life before he went to sleep. Hell his whole life was good now. It was the first seventeen years that got in the way.  
  
Seajae had brouhgt so much sunshine in his life. She made all those horrible images in his mind go away with just a smile. He rembered the day Seajae walked into his life. The ass he'd made of himself that first day. He'd made an ass out himself more then once since that day and she still loved him. That's all that mattered. His family life growing up had sucked and she had grown up with no family. Bosco vowed that he wuld make up for all the lost years she went without someone to love her.  
  
*****  
  
Seajae sat at her desk going over the files that were threating to over run it. Faith has stopped by after role call to ask about Bosco. Since then Seajae was feeling way to alone in her little office. All she needed was to stick her head out the door to have some human contact but she just couldn't bring herself to do that either. At role call they were all informed of the armor peircing bullets on the steet. It scared Seajae to think an inch was all that sepreted Bosco from death. Thinking of him she dialed the phone and waited for her husband to answer.  
  
"Boscorelli."  
  
"You naked?"  
  
"Not yet. I figured I'd wait till the Nanny left. Wouldn't want to scare her away."  
  
"Are you going to be able to take care of Angel. She likes to wrestle with dad so much. I'm sure if you ask Kelly will stay."  
  
"I'm fine baby. Anyway Charlie and Em can help me. I've got lots of help."  
  
"Just don't pull out the stiches."  
  
"I'll save that job for you." He laughed then grabbed his side forgetting home much it hurt to laugh.  
  
"I'll have to give you a sponge bath when I get home."  
  
"Oh yeah. I like that idea." Seajae smiled. She leaned back in her chair. "They putting you on desk duty tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah. Want to share a desk?"  
  
"Your sassy Bosco."  
  
"My wife is rubbing off on me. Any leads on the cop killers?"  
  
"None."  
  
"Killian's computer?"  
  
"Computer boy's still looking at it. " Seajae lit a cigarette and took a long drag.  
  
"How many is that today?"  
  
"Three or four."  
  
"Your stronger then that Sunshine. You can quit."  
  
"I know. And I will. " A knock on the door cut Bosco's nagging session short.  
  
"I gotta answer the door. Call me when the comp boys get back to you."  
  
"Okay. I love you."  
  
"I love you too baby." He hung up and Seajae went back to her files.  
  
*****  
  
Caleb stood at the door when Bosco opened it.  
  
"Hey man. Come on in."  
  
"Hi. I came to pick up the kids."  
  
"Their playing a video game. Want a soda or something?"  
  
"Thanks. How's your side?"  
  
"Hurts to laugh. But other then that. Faith tell you what we have on out hands?"  
  
"Yeah. I don't want her on the streets but you know I'll never ask."  
  
"I'm in the same boat. If she wasn't so into this Killian case I think she'd be traking these things herself."  
  
"Seajae will find time to nose around."  
  
"So will Faith." They laughed. "We can love them and try to protect them but we can't try to stop them."  
  
"It's kinda like raising a teenager."  
  
"Seajae was seven and a half months pregnant before she would even consider slowing down. She swore she would chase bad guys till her water broke."  
  
"What slowed her down?"  
  
"Having Jimmy pull her very pregnant ass out of yet another building set to go off at any moment. He sat her down on the curb and told her if she ever did that to me or him again he was going to duck tape her to a desk chair." Caleb laughed.  
  
"She never left the station on another bomb call again, until she gave birth, that is."  
  
"Faith is the careful one isn't she?"  
  
"Yeah. You don't have to worry about her. She's careful, smart, quick on her feet. And she has me at her back."  
  
"I guess I can live with that." Caleb watched Faith's kids play. "There great kids too."  
  
"Yeah Faith did good."  
  
"Your not doing a bad job either I hear."  
  
"Mines little yet. She just hasn't got to the I hate dad stage yet."  
  
"God I hope I by pass that all together. I have enough keeping their mom happy."  
  
"You'll do just fine." Caleb got up.  
  
"I hope so." He went over to the kids. "Let's go guys give your uncle Bosco some time to himself." The kids got up, turned off the game without a fight.  
  
"Bye Bosco. Thanks for the burgers." Emily hugged him.  
  
"Yeah thanks." Charlie did the same. "Hey dad can we get some ice cream." Charlie looked at Caleb. Caleb looked at Bosco seeing him smiling.  
  
"We are so whipped man." The men lauged and the kids looked confused. "Your dad will explain it sometime. Have a good night guys." They left, leaving Bosco to his thoughts of his family. For some odd reason he had the urge to call his mom and fill her in on the last couple of days. He smiled. "Welcome to the human race Boscorelli." He said to himself as he picked up the phone and dialed his mom.  
  
*****  
  
Seajae looked at the print out while the man in the lab coat tried to explain to her what they found on Killian's computer. After an hour she was ready to wring his srawny little neck.  
  
"English Eli, English..."  
  
"It's all here. Killian's life and the new one. And his journal. I think the little girls name was mentioned in the last entry on page 932.." Seajae ripped to the page he said.  
  
"Molly." At least the little girl had a name now. "I wonder who's missing this child." She scaned the sheets. "Thanks Eli." He left her alone with her thoughts. She dialed home and found the line busy. She hung up the phone and started shifting though her never ending pile of paper till she came up with the missing childrens file. The phone rang breaking her away from the reading she was doing. "Boscorelli."  
  
"Hey Sunshine it's Sully. We got a junkie down at Mercy. Say's a guy paid her two hundred bucks for her five year old daughter four days ago. She thinks it was four days."  
  
"Are you bringing her in?"  
  
"Yeah. You going to be around?"  
  
"I'll make it a point to stay. Hey Sully ask her her daughters name."  
  
"Molly, Molly Sue Murphy."  
  
"Thanks Sully. See you in a few." She hung up and thew the missing child file back in the pile. Molly Sue Murphy wasn't in that file and she no longer was a missing person. "Damn some days it doesn't pay to wake up in a good mood." Faith was at the door.  
  
"Romour has it you don't wake up that way anyway." She lauged. "Sorry to interupped your conversation with yourself."  
  
"I'm getting tierd of my own company anyway. How was your shift?"  
  
"Not the same with out that hot head husband of yours."  
  
"He's board stiff already. Their giving him a desk tomorrow."  
  
"I'm taking the day off. Caleb want's to take the kids to the zoo or maybe Coney Island."  
  
"Sounds like fun. We still planing on a big Thanksgiving?"  
  
"You bet. Me, you, Alex and Kim have the day before off so we're going to be cooking fools."  
  
"I need to call Tatianna to see what she wants to bring."  
  
"Are you sure you want to clear your living room for this? How many people are we up to?"  
  
"Eighteen so far."  
  
"Do you have enough table space?"  
  
"Honey I can handle it. We got three long tables in the basement and plenty of healthy men to hall them up." Seajae stood up and turned her computer off. "Sully just got in and I have a date with a junkie. Maybe we can do coffee in then morning before you leave."  
  
"That's a date. See you later Seajae."  
  
"Good bye Faith." Seajae headed down to the interrigation room trying to calm her self so she didn't go off on this little twit for selling her kid to a murderer.  
  
***** Erika Murphy sat shaking in her seat. Not from fright but from withdrawl. She was about twenty two, big blue eyes, and at one time a body that most women would kill for. Seajae got a scetch artist in and she was trying her best to remember what the man who bought her daughter looked like. She couldn't take anymore. "Put her in lock up when she's done. I'll deal with her in the morning."  
  
******  
  
Bosco was sleeping when Seajae got home. She got undressed and crawled into bed next to her husband and was asleep befor her head hit the pillow. These long days were getting old. Only thrity two years to retirement. 


	7. Sins of Thy Mother

The coffee she had this morning wasn't kicking in. Damn Bosco. Why did he pick thismorning to try a new blend. She leaned on the table in front of her. Erika Murphy made her sick and she wanted to just throw her agaist the wall and beat some sence into her.  
  
"Do you know what the hell you did?" Seajae got in her face. "Your baby is dead. She was raped and then beat to death. Do you even care?"  
  
"Yes. I loved my daughter."  
  
"But you'd sell her for a fix. What do you think she was feeling when her mommy sold her to some sick fuck and let him do the things he did to her. Huh." Seajae dstood up straight. "What do think her last words were" She walked behind Erika. "Maybe 'Help me mommy'"  
  
"You don't what your talking about. You don't know what it's like."  
  
"No I can't say I would. I wouldn't sell my baby for smack. And I sure as hell would never be as pathetic as you. I need a name Erika." Seajae was leaning over her. "Give me the bastards name."  
  
"He said he's kill me."  
  
"Baby your already dead, let's just speed up the process....what name did he give you?"  
  
"He didn't but the woman with him called him Georgie."  
  
"Woman? You never mentioned a woman. Come on Erika quit holding back." A knock on the window broke Seajae from her cloud of rage. She stood up. "You better get your shit straight before I get back." Seajae went to the door and headed into the hall. Christopher was there and so was Capitin Ross.  
  
"Your a little hard on her arn't you Boscorelli?"  
  
"How can you be hard on a bitch who sold her kid for smack?"  
  
"Just take it easy. We don't need to loose you to trumped up abuse charges either."  
  
"She hasn't lawyered up yet so were good. Now I can go back and be the good cop." Seajae opened the door. She pulled out two cigarettes from her pack and lit them both. Sitting down in front of Erika. She handed her one. "Okay sweety just tell me about the lady?"  
  
"She was older then him. Grey hair. Long. She was tall and thin. She kept bugging him about wanting a baby. Not a whinny brat. He told be patiant. That soon, they'd have a baby soon." Seajae stood up. Motioned for someone behind the glass. Realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Christopher came in.  
  
"We need to get an APB on the Killians now. If my thinking's right the woman at the apartment isn't Sarah Killian. She's a woman with a small child, new born most likely. We'll check Missing Persons. God Jason this is so......"  
  
"Fucked up?" He put his hand on her shoulder. "I know. Why don't you go get some air. I'll take care of her and start on the Missing Person file."  
  
"Thanks." She headed outside. The cold November air hit her hard. But that's what she needed. Seajae just wanted to scream. She stopped in front of the fire station. She looked up to see Jimmy and Bosco getting out of the mustang. "Did hell freez over?"  
  
"Naa. I found him wondering around the streets looking like a popcicle. Thought since you and Kim are so fond of him I'd pick his sorry ass up."  
  
"My car died about ten blocks back. You sweet husband even slowed down so I could get in." Jimmy headed for the fire house. "See you guys later."  
  
"Bye Jimmy."  
  
"What happened. Why are you wondering outside in the cold?"  
  
"Just trying to cool off. My junkie mom."  
  
"Ahhh. You okay?"  
  
"Yes and no. I'm toying with the thought that wasn't Sarah Killian lying in that apartment."  
  
"Then who?"  
  
"A mother who died protecting not one but two children. Now all I have to do is find them and hope this other kid's alive." She hugged herself. "God Bosco why can't things be easy for once." Bosco came and took his wife in his arms.  
  
"Honey if life were easy, and everyone was happy God wouldn't know what to do with himself. We all have to make his job difficult." He kissed her. "MMMM you taste good. M & M's for lunch again?"  
  
"Yep." She pressed herself closer to him. "How's the ribs?"  
  
"Good. You never did give me my sponge bath last night."  
  
"I was wondering what that smell was." Seajae looked into her husbands eyes. "I need you so bad right now." She kissed him long and deep.  
  
"Oh baby we got a long shift ahead of us." He checked his watch. "And only twenty minutes till role call." He held her close. "Think you can make it?"  
  
"Nope." She grabbed his hand and halled him to her Blazer. She unlocked the door and pulled him in the back seat and kissed him.  
  
"Seajae..."  
  
"Shut up Bosco." She kissed him while she made easy work of unbottoning his jeans.  
  
Eighteen minutes later they both made it to role call a little rumpled. Sully looked at Seajae and laughed. Bosco and her really needed to see somebody about there addiction to each other. Christopher started role call and Sully had to pay attention. But he couldn't help but smile at his friends happiness. 


	8. To Catch a Killer

Seajae was leaving role call when Christopher stopped her.  
  
"I'm running low on uniforms tonight. Can you ride with Sully?"  
  
"Yeah, I wanted to get out anyway. See if I can shake Killian out some where."  
  
"Thanks. You want to tell Bosco, cause you know how well we get along." Jason laughed.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"You got a vest in your locker right?"  
  
"Yeah." She headed into the locker room and grabbed her vest. She stopped in the detectives sqaud room and found Bosco. "I need to follow some leads. Christopher's short uniforms so I'm taging along with Sully."  
  
"Make sure you two watch eachother's backs. God knows how many of those armor piercing bullets are out there." He leaned over and kissed her. "So do I still get my sponge bath when we get home?"  
  
"Oh yeah. I'll wash every delectable inch of you officer Boscorelli."  
  
"Oh Detective Boscorelli, the things you do to me." Sully came to the door and coughed.  
  
"Do you guys ever give up?"  
  
"Sorry Sully. You seem to catch us in the darndist perdictaments." Seajae kissed her husband. "Lets go. Talk to you later honey. I love you." She followed Sully.  
  
"Love you too. Be careful you two."  
  
********  
  
Seajae watched out the window as Sully toured the neighborhood. She wanted to find Killian so bad. When she was alone in her office she tried to get into his head. Figure what he might be thinking or feeling. All she came up with was rage.  
  
"You okay Sunshine?"  
  
"Yeah. Just thinking. Hows Tatianna?"  
  
"Good. She's excited about Thanksgiving."  
  
"We are too. It's been a long time since any of us has had a big family around. Can I let you in on a little secret?"  
  
"If it has anything to do with yours and Bosco's sex life...."  
  
"No." Seajae smiled. "Well it could, but no."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I bought Bosco a big screen TV for Christmas but I'm having it delivered for Thanksgiving."  
  
"Your a very nice wife. I should of scooped you up before Bosco."  
  
"You couldn't handle me Sully." She smiled. "Hell even a young Buc like Maurice has a hard time keeping up." Seajae wriggled in her seat. "Care to catch a cup. It's on me."  
  
"Sure. How's the head doing by the way?"  
  
"Good. Only headache I have is the one I married." They pulled over and got out. Seajae lit a cigarette. She handed Sully a five and he went to get a coffee. Grabbing a hair tie from her pocket she pulled her hair to the top of her head and tied it there. Sully came back and handed her a cup.  
  
"You look like your twelve when you do that." Sully sat on the hood of the car next to her.  
  
"Is that a complament?"  
  
"It means your too young to be risking you ass out on these streets. You got brains Seajae. You should be using them for something safe."  
  
"Like what? I'm not lawyer material. I have lousy bed side manner. Ask Bosco. So being a doctors out of the question. I hate math."  
  
"I don't know. I just...."  
  
"Worry too much. I'm not a frail flower that may break if you yank on the stem." Sully laugehd.  
  
"I know. You've become like a daughter to me Sunshine. You've made Bosco a human who actually cares about his job and the people around him. None of us want to lose you."  
  
"I'm not going any where."  
  
"55 Charlie, 55 Austin, robbery in progress 5th Ave Quick Mart. Use caution perps armed and dangerous. Sending additional units as they become avalible." Seajae looked at Sully.  
  
"As they become avalible?" Seajae answered the call. "55 Charlie, 55 Austin ten four." They got into the car Sully hit the lights and spead off to the call.  
  
*****  
  
Christopher hated doing it but he went to the sqaud room and hollered for Bosco.  
  
"Boscorelli. Grab your vest and head to a hold up on 5 th. I got cars all over the district on piddly stuff and they can't get to it. Sully and Seajae are headed there."  
  
"Ten four." He grabbed a radio on his way to the locker room. Slipped on his vest and his jacket and headed out.  
  
*****  
  
"55 David, eta on 55 Charlie to address on 5th?"  
  
"Eta 30 seconds. What's yours?"  
  
"I'm right behind you." People were scattering around. There were shots fired from inside the store. Sully and Bosco pulled up on opposite sides of the block to stop traffic from enting the battle zone. They spilled out of there viecles and out on the street.  
  
"Can you see anything Sully?"  
  
"Not a thing. You?"  
  
"Nothing." Seajae keyed her radio. "Can you see anything Bos?"  
  
"Nada here." Seajae stared toward the store using the cars for cover. "Seajae stay put. We don't know how many are bad guys."  
  
"I can see two in the store. Early thirties, white. 9 mm held to a womans head. One has a sniper rifel." She turned to Sully. He nodded knowing her question. "55 Austin resquest ESU...repeat ESU requested at our location. Hostages taken" She looked over at Bosco. He was servaying the situation. She closed her eyes and prayed he would stay safe.  
  
****  
  
Bosco looked at the front of the store. There had been no movement in the thirty minutes they had been there. Seajae and Sully had cleared a parimiter. ESU was taking a hell of a long time in coming. His ribs ached from the weight of his vest. He knelt down and stared scanning the crowd. There was a movement out of the corner of his eye he saw a face that was vaugly familer.  
  
"Seajae" He hoped she had her ear peice in so the whole crowed wasn't in on the conversation. He saw her press her right ear to signal she heard him.  
  
"Check your six and tell me what you see." She kept the path she was taking. Slowly turning to see behind her. "Do you see what I see?"  
  
"We can't be this damn lucky. Get some back up in here. " Seajae pivoted to face the man behind her. When he saw the look in her eyes and her gun drawn at her side he knew he'd been made. He turned and started to work his way though the crowd. Seajae on his heals. "Dispatch 55 Austin in pursuit of murder suspert 5th and Lex, request back up now."  
  
"Seajae back down, we can't get you any help, I repeate back down." Jason Christopher's voice echoed in her ear. When he didn't get a response he barked another comand. "Boscorelli get a leash on your wife now before she gets herself or sombody else killed."  
  
"Roger that Sgt." She heard foot steps running behind her. She kept Killian in her sights. People were giving them a wide birth down the street.  
  
"Killian freeze......." The man continued running. Seajae felt her lungs ready to burst. She hit and ally and he was gone. Bosco a good two hundred yards behind her. She raised her gun and made a full circle searching for the man she chased twenty city blocks. She heard the hammer pull back but before she could pivot there was a snub nose .45 pressed into her cheek.  
  
"Drop the gun sweety." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Bosco coming toward them. "Back off." Seajae did what she was told but Bosco never lowered his weapon.  
  
"Shoot the Son of a Bitch Bosco."  
  
"Shut up Bitch."  
  
"For once in your life Seajae, listen."  
  
"Take him down Bos. Right between the eyes."  
  
"I said shut up."  
  
"She's not a very good listener."  
  
"Just wack him . Shoot him so we can get the hell out of here." The man pulled Seajae tighter agaist him. "Just drop him." Seajae let her body go slack. As Killian followed her down Bosco aimed for his shoulder and pulled the trigger, sending both him and Seajae flying backwards. Seajae rolled and came up with her gun and aimed it at the man cluching his shoulder. "55 Austin has murder suspect in costody."  
  
"I got him Seajae." Bosco put his hand on her arm and guided it down ward.  
  
"We need to find his wife and that baby."  
  
"We'll get it out of him, don' worry. You need to go take five and breath a little." Bosco cuffed Killian and read him his rights. A squad pulled up to take him away. They asked them if they wanted a ride back to their squads but Bosco said they'd walk.  
  
"We got him Bosco."  
  
"Yeah we got him baby." He put his arm around her and thety walked back through the streets full of people. By the time they got back ESU had cleaned up the conveince store mess and Sully was waiting for them. He saw the expression on their faces.  
  
"You got him?"  
  
"We got him." She hugged Sully then turned to her husband. "I'm sorry. I should of listened to orders. I just couldn't let him get away."  
  
"I know baby, I know." He took her in his arms and wispered in her ear. "You do that again and I'll shoot your ass myself."  
  
*****  
  
It didn't take long for KIllian to break in the mood Seajae was. She wanted to get the hell out of the station and go home. She was dirty and tired. Fifteen minutes from the time she walked into the room he was admitting everythig and anything just to get her to leave him alone.  
  
*****  
  
Bosco waited for his wife to finnish up before he headed home. He gave Jimmy the keys to the mustang on the condition if anything happened to it Jimmy would pay, big time. Bosco heloed his wife into the blazer and they headed home to confirm that they were both still alive for another day. 


	9. An Ounce of Prevention

The man sitting across from Bosco reviewed his notes. Other shrinks made him nevouse but this one seemed to be differednt. Maybe it was because he looked like hippy and talked to him like he wasn't like twelve.  
  
"Tell me about your wife?"  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
"Everything. What attracted you to her. How she makes you feel. How she feels about your past. What ever you want to tell me."  
  
"We met at work. She was a US Mashall attached to our squad after 9/11. It was love at first fight for both of us I think."  
  
"First fight?"  
  
"Yeah. I insulted her like two seconds after we met and we've been together ever since." Bosco looked down at his shoes. "She makes me want to get up in the morning and do things I never thought possible. Like being a father. She knew it scared the hell out of me but it's made me a better peson. I love that little girl more then anything.. Even knowing how my dad was she wasn't afraid to have a kid with me."  
  
"Why now after so long has your issues with your father come up? You daughter's nearly a year old, you've been married two."  
  
"I don't know. I guess one day I was watching them, Seajae and Angle and I thought to myself how could I be so lucky. Then wonder if my dad ever sat looking at my mom and me when I was a baby. Or did he always want to hurt us." Bosco looked at Dr. Laurence. "I just need to know what turned my dad the way he is so I can avoid it."  
  
"And they sex?" Bosco smiled.  
  
"Gettin' a little personal arn't you doc?"  
  
"It helps determan an onslot of different problems."  
  
"She totally rocks my world. I hope to say I do the same for her."  
  
"So do you think you or her use that attraction to avoid conversation and confrontation?"  
  
"Are you asking if we fuck more then we talk?"  
  
"Yeah and instead of starting a fight do you enishiate sex to avoid confrotation."  
  
"Not on a regular basis. We do talk..aot . I mean I think we know eachother better then a lot of pople who get married." Bosco leaned back and closed his eyes. "I never thought it was possible to love another human being like I lover her, She completes me."  
  
"So your personal life is stable, Your work life is on an even kiel, I know you have a temper but it seems you've been pretty good about keeping that under controle lately." Dr. Laurence watched Bosco at the window. "Does your wife have a temper?"  
  
"Oh yeah. But she takes it out her anger on her cell phones. We've gone though seven so far this year. But that's the extent of it. She gets mad, throws the phone and it's over."  
  
"Did she grow up in violence?" Bosco turned to face Laurence.  
  
"No. She grew up in hell."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"Meaning her family was killed by a psycopath. She grew up in foster homes and bording schools. No one taught her how to love the way she does." Bosco turned back toward the window. "She was just in a different kind of hell then I was."  
  
"Does she have issues?"  
  
"Surprisingly, no. She's really well ajusted."  
  
"Does she treat you daughter good?"  
  
"Yeah. She grew up with a lot of kids in and out of her life. I think sometimes she thinks someones going to snach her away from us."  
  
"You seem to have a handle on things Maurice. An an awsome out look on your life now." Laurence leaned forward. "I read your IA file." Bosco looked surprised. "It took me awhile to wade though the bull shit. You were pretty recless a few years back. Even border line physcotic if you don't mind me saying."  
  
"Thanks Doc." Bosco laughed.  
  
"You've come a long way since then. I think with a love of a good woman anthing is possible. With the support the two of you have, you'll move moutains." Laurence stood up. "I'm here when ever you need to talk Maurice, remember that."  
  
"Are you cutting me loose Doc."  
  
"You came on your own this time. But I think you got a handle on the problems steming from your fathers abuse. I really do."  
  
"Thanks Doc. You really are easy to talk to." Bosco left the office wistling a happy tune.  
  
*****  
  
Seajae was moving furniture when Bosco got home. She looked up and smiled at him when he opened the door. "Hey sexy, you want to help an old lady move some stuff."  
  
"MMM I want some of this old ladies stuff." He came up to her and kissed her. "Where' the kids?"  
  
"Angle's sleeping, Kelly's gone for the day." Bosco stated unbotting his wifes shirt.  
  
"Good." He kissed her lips, her neck and downward as he unbottened more of her shirt.  
  
"Maurice Boscorelli what has gotten into you."  
  
"Nothing I just want to have a little afternoon delight with my wife." He looked in her eyes. "Got a problem with that?"  
  
"Not a single one..." She moaned as he laid her on the couch and continued kissing her as he undid her jeans.  
  
"I didn't think you would." 


	10. Past Sin

Seajae and Boscoe finnished moving furniture much later. They sat watching Angle try to figure out what peice of funiture she wanted to conque next.  
  
"God she's got energy. What keeps that little thing going?" Bosco watched Angle.  
  
"Youth. I'm going to see if I can get the guys to help you with the tables this week end." They sat on the floor Bosco's back agaist the couch, Seajae between his legs. She leaned his head on his chest.  
  
"Sure give them beer and they will come." He hugged her. "We did good Seajae."  
  
"Your just now figuring that out?"  
  
"No. I just now realized I'm the luckest man alive." He kissed her. "Would you change anything about our life?"  
  
"No. Not even the bad things."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Those are the things that made us strong. Made us the family we are now."  
  
"I guess your right." Someone knocked at the door. "You get that I'll get your daughter befor she climbs to the celing." They got up and Seajae pulled the door open.  
  
"Hello." The blond woman spun around and stared at Seajae.  
  
"Um..." She looked everywhere but at Seajae. "I'm looking for Maurice Boscorelli."  
  
"Come in." Seajae senced Bosco coming behind her. "Bosco, you have company." She took Angel out of his arms.  
  
"Da Da Da."  
  
"Nicole...what are you doing here?"  
  
"Just in the neighborhood."  
  
"Nicole Wentworth this is my wife Seajae, my daughter Angel."  
  
"Nice to meet you Nicole. Hey we are going next door to get some pie recieps from Faith. We'll be back in a bit." She kissed Bosco on the cheek without looking him in the eye and headed out the door. Leaving Bosco alone with his past.  
  
********  
  
"You did what!?" Faith looked at her friend. ""You left your husband alone with miss floosy 1999."  
  
"What was I going to do. Tell her to get the hell out, he's mine now." She laughed. "I'm not in JR high."  
  
"You taking this way too calmly Seaj." Faith sat across from her on the couch legs tucked under her. Emily had taken Angle in her room to play with some toys she had kept for the baby. "No way would I trust my husband with his ex nypho girlfriend."  
  
"I trust my husband Fiath. Hell if I'm worried about anyone it would be my perky nanny but I'm not worried about her or Nicole."  
  
"Their in the drawer but the stove."  
  
"What are?"  
  
"Your emergency pack of smokes." Seajae resisted the urge to go get them and lost. She gtabbed them and went outside on the fire escape. Faith brought her a jacket and joined her. "I know you can trust him, I was giving you a hard time."  
  
"I know. I just wish the past would qiut haunting us you know."  
  
"Do I ever."  
  
******  
  
Bosco stood by the kitchen counter. He was afraid of what Nicole had to say. But still he needed closure on this part of his life.  
  
"Your daughter, she's cute."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Sure she's yours?"  
  
"What the hell kinda question is that?"  
  
"All that black hair..."  
  
"Seajae's mother was native american."  
  
"So she says." Nicole walked around the apartment looking at pictures on shelves. "What bar did you meet your wife in."  
  
"I didn't. Nicole say what you need to and go okay. I'm not into the blast from the past thing." He leaned on the counter. "So what do you want?" Nicloe had picked up a picture. He knew which one just by the look on her face. It was one taken the day he asked her to marry him. They were down on the pier, her jacked pulled just far enough away from her hip to reveal her badge.  
  
"She's a cop? Wow didn't see that one coming."  
  
"The reason your here Nicole?"  
  
"I wanted you." She came and stood across from him. "But I guess you being married and all puts a damper on that."  
  
"Guess so. Anything else."  
  
******  
  
Seajae sat and looked at the stars. She knew she should get back but she was scared at what she might find. Before her, Nicole had been the ONE. She had rocked Bosco's world long before she had. Romur had it she rocked it all over town. Seajae firmly believed that her husbands head wouln't be turned by his ex but then again....  
  
*****  
  
"Does she turn you on like I do?"  
  
"DID. Even more so."  
  
"OOOO tring to hurt me with words Maurice?"  
  
"No. You asked." Bosco went to the door. "And further more we said our good-byes three years ago when I told you to take a flying leap, It truly ment I didn't want you in my life ever again." He opened the door. "Good bye Nicole," Nicole pursed her red lips and headed out the door.  
  
"We were good together Maurice."  
  
"In bed maybe, Not in the real world." He went in and slam the door. Hoping Seajae would here and come back home. He needed to see her. To tell her Nicole ment nothing to him now. And she never ment as much to him as she did. Five minutes passed and she didn't return. He contenplated going over there but it seemed....pushy. Maybe she was getting recieps from Faith.  
  
*******  
  
Seajae heard the door slam, knowing Nicole was gone. She couldn't bring herself to get up and go home. She watched Faith help Charlie with his home work at the kitchen table. Every few minutes she looked up keeping an eye on her. Seajae knew Angle must be getting tierd. She walked back into Faith's apartment and went to get the baby.  
  
"Auntie Seajae can I spend the night ot your house." Emily was brushing Angel's hair and she was sitting for it.  
  
"Not tonight sweety. Maybe this week end." She reached for Angle.  
  
"Ma,ma"  
  
"Thanks Em. You do a great job with her." She kissed Faith's daughter and headed home. Saying her good byes to Faith and Charlie on her way out the door. Bosco was just leaving their apartment.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Da Da."  
  
"Hey big girl its past your bed time." He took Angle from Seajae's arms. "I'll get her ready for bed if you wnt to get her bottle."  
  
"Yeah. Sure." She followed him in and closed the door. "Bosco?"  
  
"Yeah honey."  
  
"We're okay arn't we?"  
  
"Why wouldn't we be?"  
  
"Because...."  
  
"Hey lets get her down and we'll talk it out ok?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
*****  
  
Twenty minutes later Angel was fast asleep. Seajae was laying on the bed reading a report she was working on, Bosco came into the bedroom. He sat next to her on the bed.  
  
"Why wouldn't we be okay?"  
  
"She was...."  
  
"Was what?"  
  
"Your dream girl. The ONE."  
  
"Was being the key word. Seajae she was a woman I dated, Your the woman I married,"  
  
"I heard you bragged about the sex."  
  
"The sex was nice. And we did it a lot. But that's it. Our realationship was based on sex. Thats all it ever was."  
  
"That can be a good thing,"  
  
"Not always. Seajae honey there is nothing to worry about with Niclole. She's a selfish bitch who plays on people to get her way. I love you and the only sex I want is with you, Now and forever." He kissed her. Pulling away he looked in her eyes. "Your my whole would Seajae. You and that little girl in the next room."  
  
"Want to try for a boy." Seajae smiled and pulled Bosco down on top of her.  
  
"MMM Only if you want to baby."  
  
"I want to. Oh Bosco, I'm sorry for acting like an ass. I just love you so much." She kissed him and let her hands roam his muscled body.  
  
"I love you too." He reached over and turned out the light and spent the rest of the night showing her just how much she rocked his world. 


	11. Arresting the Past

The Tuesday before Thanksgiving was hectict. Kelly wanted to go home to Maryland for the week end so Tiatiana offered to sit with the kids starting Tuesday night. Seajae was thrilled that Sully's wife wanted to get to know them and she hinted she needed some practice with babies. She was aboulutly glowing when she came over that afternoon,  
  
The armor peircing bullets were on everyones mind with every call that came in. Uniforms and Detectives alike resonded to every call as if they were walking on thin ice. Seajae was filing some of the mess on her desk when her phone rang. She dug under a few hundred files till she found it.  
  
"Boscorelli."  
  
"Seajae it's Angela."  
  
"Hey lady long time no see."  
  
"Yeah. We're still on for tomorrow?"  
  
"You bet. Come over anytime."  
  
"Okay. Honey..I have a little problem here." Seajae noted a reluctant tone to her mother-in -law's voice.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"I have a woman at my bar and she's asking about you and Maurice."  
  
"Nicole?"  
  
"I think so. She's trying to start trouble and I'm not sure how to handle it."  
  
"You need me to come down?"  
  
"If you could. It will be a police matter if I go over there."  
  
"Give me ten minutes and I'll be there."  
  
"I hate to do this to you sweety."  
  
"Not a problem Angela. I'd rather take care of it myself then the whole precient knowing about it." Seajae grabbed her cell phone and pager. "I'm on my way." She hung up the phone and grabbed her NYPD jacket from the hook and headed out the door. Stopping at Christopher's desk on the way. "Put me out at my mother-in law's bar."  
  
"Problems?" Jason had met Angela Boscorelli and like the woman a lot.  
  
"Hopefully not. Just a little matter I need to see too."  
  
"Need back up?"  
  
"No. But if you don't here from me but ten send Sully and Davis in descreatly."  
  
"Okay. Be careful."  
  
"Thanks. I will." Seajae headed to her car and hoped she could difuse this bomb before she exploded.  
  
******  
  
The crowd was light for a week night. Seajae walked in and headed behind the bar. Nicole was seated at the far end. Angela stood watching her.  
  
"Hey" Seajae hugged her mother in law. "She seems harmless enough huh?"  
  
"Looks are decieving. She just got done ranting and raving about you steeling her man."  
  
"Oh she did did she. What's she dinking?"  
  
"Burbon, straigt up." Seajae poured the woman a drink and headed sown the bar.  
  
"Last call Nicole." She set the drink in front of her.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"My mother in law owns the joint, like you didn't know."  
  
"Your such a condisending bitch." She glared at Seajae. She figured if looks could kill she'd be dead.  
  
"I just want your sorry ass out of here so drink up." Nicole started to raise her glass to throw it in Seajae's face. Seajae anticipated the mover and stood clear of the liquid that came across the bar. "Now that wasn't smart. You have a problem with me then you need to take it outside. We don't need half of Manhatten here our dirty laundry."  
  
"What the makes you think you can make him happy?"  
  
"Because I can and I have. Now like I said I will be happy to discuss this with you outside." Seajae turned and started out from behind the bar. She turned in time to catch the flying glass before it busted though the mirror behind the bar. "Outside! Now!" She tossed the bar tender the glass and hopped over the bar in one jump. Nicole stood up and steadied herself before Seajae grabbed her by the coat and hauled her out the door. "Now you got a beef with me lets talk it over like the adults we are." Sully and Davis pulled up just as Nocole turned to confront her. Seajae held up her hand to let them know she had it under controle for now as they exited the patrole car.  
  
"We were ment to be together...I'm the one he should be with. Not some two bit whore who wouldn't know how to keep a man happy with an owners manual."  
  
"And this beats you, a washed up cop junkie who fucked everything with a badge?" She saw Nicole flinch and come closer to her. "Just be happy knowing he's happy Nicole. I know he wants that for you."  
  
"How do know what he wants. What did you do, go and get knocked up so he'd keep you around for awhile. Hell he's so scared of being in that kind of realtionship. He'll be running for me and the single life any day now."  
  
"Well then let it be his dicision. He can walk away any time he wants. No woman has the power to keep a man who doesn't want to be kept, You of all people should know that." Nicole came at Seajae full force. As she made contact Seajae's cell phone flew off her hip and shatterd agaist the building. She had a good twenty pounds on Nicole's hundred pound body and dind't even flinch as the woman tried to take her down.  
  
"Want help now?" Sully asked trying hard not to laugh at the sight. Seajae looked up at him ,rolled her eyes, shifted to the left grabbing Nicoles arm and brought it behind the woman. Ty threw her a set of hand cuffs and she cuffed both hands behind Nicoles back.  
  
"Steer roping champ six years running." She saw the other squad pull up to the curb and Bosco get out before it stopped. He survaid the two women in front of him.  
  
"Damn I missed a great cat fight." Seajae helped Nicole to her feet.  
  
"Any thing you want to sat to MY husband before I book your ass for assulting a police officer and drunk and disorderly conduct?" Nicole's blood shot eyes looked at them but she remained silent. "Read her her rights and get her the hell out of my face." She pushed her to Davis. "Your going to make Daddy real pround."  
  
"Bitch." Seajae turned and went to slap the smug smile off the younger womans face but Bosco caught her hand before she made contact.  
  
"She's not worth it baby." Seajae turned and went to pick up the peices of her cell phone from the pavement.  
  
"Just so y'all know this one was not my fault." The four friends lauged. Seajae smiled and headed into the bar for a much needed shot of tequila.  
  
******  
  
An hour later Seajae unlocked the apartment door. Tatianna was washing some dishes in the sink.  
  
"You didn't have to do that."  
  
"Oh I love doing dishes. It relaxes me."  
  
"Then come over anytime. How were the kids?"  
  
"Good. Caleb came over around seven to pick up Charlie and Emily. He's quit a handsome man."  
  
"Yes he is. Sully and Bosco are right behind me. They had a little last minute paper work to fill out." Seajae smiled. The look on Nicole's face was priceless when Ty put her in the back of the car.  
  
"Seajae, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure. Anything."  
  
"It's been along time since I was preganat. I'm kinda scared...I think I am but you know, I was only sixteen when I had my son." Seajae smiled and hugged her friends wife,  
  
"I'm so happy for you and Sully."  
  
"I want to wait. For Christmas. But I should know,,"  
  
"How late are you?"  
  
"Only three weeks."  
  
"I can get a test. We can do it tomorrow,"  
  
"I do not want the others to know. They are...what do call them..."  
  
"Blabber mouths. Yes I know. It will be our secreat." Bosco and Sully came in at that moment.  
  
"Hey guys." Seajae hugged Bosco.  
  
"They were talking about us Sully."  
  
"Yeah I know. I told you we should of ridden with her."  
  
"Stop you two. I had enough confrotation tonight."  
  
"What happened?" Tatianna's eyes got wide. "You were not hurt were you?"  
  
"No. Bosco's ex decided we needed to talk some things out. It all worked out. Don't you think guy's?" Both men mumbled and tried not to laugh. "I didn't shoot her drunk ass now did I?"  
  
"No honey you didn't" Bosco kissed her. "I hate to be a party pooper but this boy needs a shower." He kissed his wife. "See you guys later." He headed to the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah we should be going if I have to get Tatianna back here at the crack of dawn." They gathered her stuff and headed to the door.  
  
"Night guys." Seajae hugged them both. "I'll go to the store in the morning." Seajae winked at Tatianna and she smiled a small smile, They turned to go.  
  
"What was that all about?" Sully asked.  
  
"Christmas John. " She smiled and wrapped her coat around her.  
  
******  
  
Bosco was in the still in the shower when Seajae went into the bathroom a few minutes later. She stripped and opened the door. He turned and smiled.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here." He handed her the shampoo bottle. She sqeezed a little in her hand and began washing his hair. He loved the way her hands felt on him.  
  
"Do you think I handled things okay tonight?" He turned and put his head under the shower.  
  
"I'd rather you hadn't needed to do it at all. But yeah. You done good." She kissed him and let her soapy hands stroke his body.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Loving me. " He leaned over and pulled her closer.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine baby." He stroked her backside as he lifted her to him. She wraped her long legs around him and reached for the heaven that was not far behind.  
  
******  
  
Seajae smiled as she drifted off to sleep. He last thought being 'Sully's going to be a dad. How great is that.'  
  
Thak you all so much for your positive reviews. I live for them. And like always I own nothing but the characters I create so don't sue me for having a little good clean fun. , LOL 


	12. Giving Thanks

Seajae was up at four-thirty. Faith was there by five and the other women tricled in by six-thirty. Seajae waited till they were all there before she ran to the store to see what everyone needed.  
  
"Let's get the shopping lists out ladies. I will make one, I repeat one trip to the grocery store, Several to the corner liqour store." They all handed her their lists. "Okay and I promise when I get back I will have a play by play acount of last nights activites. If you can't wait Faith and Angela can fill you in. Tatianna your with me."  
  
"Hey Seajae?" Kim was halling mixing bowl to the large counter. "When's you special delivery coming?"  
  
"About noon. The turkey's at three, beer at six. We're just putting the keg out on the porch. We are now up to twenty people. "  
  
"You didn't?" Faith looked at her. "Tell me you didn't."  
  
"Carlos....Jason and his girlfriend."  
  
"You did. Bosco is going to flip his lid Seajae."  
  
"No he's not. We talked it over. Everythings cool." "Faith and Kim know where everthing is. Bosco's gone so feel free to roam free." Seajae and Tatianna headed out the door. "Oh yeah Angle's bottle is in the fridge,cearal in the cubbard. See you."  
  
******  
  
Three hours later Taitianna and Seajae returned loaded with bags. Sully, Ty, Caleb and Bosco had returned from where ever four grown men go at six-thirty on a cold November morning. They all halled up the bags to the apartment. The other woman were busy makeing crust and what ever else they were makeing. Angela sat rocking Angle in the corner of the room. While the friends talked and joked around Seajae and Tatianna slipped into the bedroom.  
  
"Go into the bathroom and take the test. It takes like three minutes." She hugged her friend. "Good luck." Seajae went back into the living room. The men where gone. "Did we scare them away?"  
  
"They went over to my place and do Man things. What ever that is. They said when ever we're ready they'd hall the tables up." Faith was cleaning vegtables by the sink. "Does Bosco know about his Christmas present?"  
  
"Unless you or Sully blabbed, he shouldn't." Seajae smiled.  
  
"Like the rest of these guys wouldn't?" Faith glared at her and thn laughed.  
  
"Naaa. They don't talk to him as much as you. And Sully just can't keep a secrets." Tatianna came out of the bathroom. A big smile on her face. Seajae looked up. She smiled back. "Tatianna is going to make a couple of Russian dished that sound really good. What were they called again..." Seajae tryed to divert attention. They all started sharing receips and soon they were all elbow deep in flour.  
  
*****  
  
At noon the TV arrived. The guys had disappeared again so it was easy to sneak it in. Seajae and the ladies sat and watched Days of Our Lives on the 52 inch set. Then they went back to work.  
  
At three o'clock they had twelve pies, six different salads. enough potato's pealed to feed the upper east side and two Russian dishes that smelled as good as they looked. The turkey's arrived right on time and Seajae stored them on the porch.  
  
At four all the food was ready. So the woman drank. And talked. Kim was sitting next to the Seajae on the couch. "Are we all sleeping here tonight?" She laughed.  
  
"Bosco would be in heaven. Come home to all these woman passed out in his house."  
  
"Hah. He's so in love with you we all could be naked and all he's see was you. "  
  
"Ahh your sweet." Seajae looked at her friend. "Jimmy is an moron. That man needs to have his eyes and brain and heart checked. You are like the best thing that ever happened to him. "  
  
"We will work it out. Sooner or later." At eleven thirty the guys walked in. The women were watching Steel Magnol's and balling there eye's oot. They didn't even hear them come in.  
  
"Oh jesus. What the hell happened here?" Sully wispered to Bosco.  
  
"Wonder where the TV came from?" Bosco leaned agaist the kitchen counter.  
  
"How much do you think they had to drink?" Ty walked over to the recycle cabinet and opened it.  
  
"How full was this thing this morning Bos?"  
  
"I just emptied it last night, why?"  
  
"I count seven wine bottles and a malibu bottle." Bosco closed his eyes and laughed.  
  
"They are going to be hating life tomorrow morning, Should we go scrape our woman off the furniture boys." Bosco walked into the living rooma and cleared his throat. The woman turned around and all stood up.  
  
"Merry Christmas!!!" They yelled. Seajae came around the couch, She put her arm around his shoulder.  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
"I love it Seajae." He kissed her. "So other then watching sappy movies on my christmas present what have you ladies been up to other then cooking?"  
  
"We had a few little drinky winkys." She turned and saw Ty, Jimmy , and Sully standing in the kitchen. "OOOO you brought back up. That's good cause I was afaid we'd have to carry eveyone home."  
  
"Seajae..."  
  
"Don't Seajae me...we cooked all day to feed you guys and what do we get...lip cause we took a little break."  
  
"A seven bottle break?" He smiled and hugged his wife. "I"ll help our freinds get their woman to their cars and then you'll get yours." Seajae kissed him.  
  
"Promise!" She laughed. "Tatianna's sober as a judge and Faith went home an hour ago . Your mom passed oout in Angles room. She was going to stay anyways." The ladies had sobered up a bit as they headed out. "See you all at ten." She smiled hoping she regained consiosness by then.  
  
*****  
  
Bosco stood looking at Seajae's gift. She came from checking on Angle. Standing behind him she wrapped her arms around him and put her chin on his shoulders.  
  
"What's going through your sick little mind Boscorelli?"  
  
"Nothing really. Thank you." He turned and kissed her. "Your drunk Boscorelli."  
  
"Naaa, Just a little tipsy. We had fun. So what did you guys do all morning?"  
  
"Jimmy needed some help with something."  
  
"You guys seem to be getting along really well."  
  
"Yeah. Other then the sex addiction thing he's not a bad guy." He turned and wrapped his arms around her. "I can think of worse things to be addicted too."  
  
"You ready for bed?"  
  
"About six hours ago. Come on." They headed for the bedroom and a short nap till it stared all over again tomorrow.  
  
**** Dinner went off without a hitch. Friends and family alike had too much food and football. They all gave thanks for being together and staying that way. Seajae stood up halfway though dinner and made a speach that made even Sully shed a tear.  
  
"Friends and Family I give thanks to all of you. Without you, I would not be standing here today. Y'all have given me the courage to stand up to a demon that haunted me for nearly half my life. Each and everyone of you had a part in my rebirth and recovery. Each of you touched me in a way that I can never repay. You guided me in the direction I needed to go. I give thanks to Angle Boscorelli, for without her the wonderful man I married would never be born. To Maurice Boscorelli, who taught me that love can conqour anything and everything and who gave me the greatest gift of all in our Angle. To Faith, Harle and Emily without them I wouldn't know how to give with all my heart.....and to Caleb who tought me to forgive is to become free,  
  
And to all my friends her today...Kim, Jimmy, and Joey, Ty and Alex, Sully and Tatianna, Doc and Olivia and Carlos who have taught me though the last three years that family has nothing to do with blood and everything to do with love. Thank you all for giving me the love and support I need to become a stable,,okay some what stable member of the huuman race." Seajae wiped her tears. "I love you all." They all cheered and all together yelled  
  
"BOSCORELLI YOU ARE SOOOOOO CUT OFF!" 


	13. More Than A Feeling

The Friday after Thanksgiving brought the first snow fall. It started about three in the morning and by the time the phone rang at seven thrty there was a good tree inches on the ground and more on the way. Seajae picked up the phone on the third ring.  
  
"Boscorelli, this better be damn good."  
  
"Now I know why they call you Mary Sunshine."  
  
"Bite me Davis. What do you want at... seven in the morning?"  
  
"Christopher called. We all need to be at the station by ten."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Snow. There's accident's left and right."  
  
"Why didn't he call me?"  
  
"He wanted to keep his head apparently."  
  
"Okay. Call Sully and tell him that Angela is still here so don't try to get Tatianna over to babysitm If she wants to go home I'm sure Caleb will handle it. Thanks for the heads up Ty. See you in a few." Seajae rolled over to see her husband watching her. "You here any of that."  
  
"Yeah." He pulled her on top of him. "Can we just forget we got the call?" He kissed her befor she could answer him. "I love you sun shine."  
  
"I love you too Bosco." He ran his hands over her body and rolled over placing her beneth him. "Let's lock the world out side today." He kissed her as he stroked up her theigh.  
  
"I would love to. Let's take some vacation time before Christmas. Maybe your mom or Faith and Caleb can watch Angel. We need some time together bad." She arched into his touch.  
  
"MMM I'm all for that." He moved above her and slowly teased her.  
  
"Hurry Boscorelli befor the phone rings again." He lauged leaning over and knocking the phone off the hook. He smiled at her.  
  
"We already know we have to go to work." He said as he sliped inside her. "How long to we have?"  
  
"You have all day to quit that..." Seajae moaned and raised her hips to him. "But hurry we need to be at the station by ten." She kissed him and pushed him over so she straddled him. "And lets hope your mom doesn't walk in."  
  
"You know how to kill a momment."  
  
"A little danger never stopped you before." She laghed but they both hurried so they wouldn't be late for work or get caught by Angela.  
  
******  
  
Bosco gripped the steering wheel tightly. The roads were snow covered and slippery "Did I ever tell you how much I hate snow?" He asked his wife.  
  
"Being from Texas I woulnd't understand a hatred for something so beautiful."  
  
"Your a nut case, you know that."  
  
"But I'm your nut case." Faith lauged from the back seat,  
  
"This is true." Bosco looked at Seajae. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Just my paranoia setting in thats all."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just a feeling."  
  
"Should we turn this thing around and go back to bed?" Seajae laughed.  
  
"Maybe....maybe we should." Bosco's hand tightened on the wheel. He learned long ago to trust Seajae's feelings on just about everything. They were never wrong. He hoped today was the first time she was.  
  
*****  
  
The squas room was filled with extra officers. Everyone at the five- five was pulling extra hours. Christopher came out of his office and called for Seajae. She walked into his office and he shut the door behind her.  
  
"We missed you yesterday?"  
  
"Sorry. I should of called. Stacie wanted to work at the homeless shelter so we spent the day there."  
  
"Good for you." She tryed to read the man's face but he was giving nothing up. "So what's up?"  
  
"I got a lead on the cop killers. ATF wants to wait but I want to get them the hell off the streets befor someone gets killed."  
  
"So..."  
  
"We're raiding the ware house at two o'clock."  
  
"They okay with it?"  
  
"They don't have a choice."  
  
"What's the plan?"  
  
"Lot's of coverage. We'll have a bus and FDNY standing by."  
  
"You thought it all out?"  
  
"Yeah. We have a tight plan. I want to keep things hush hush till one or so. I'll bring in Sully, Davis, Yokas and Micheals. My gut tells me to keep your old man out of this."  
  
"You know he does his job and he does it well."  
  
"I need you there and with you there he may get sloppy."  
  
"Come on Jason. We've been working together for three years. Have either one of us let emotions cloud our judgement? Bosco is one of the best cops you have. He won't get stupid just because I'm in the thick of things."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry I shouldn't of said anything."  
  
"Damn right you shouldn't have said anything."  
  
*****  
  
Bosco and Faith checked out their radio's.  
  
"You okay with that?" Faith asked, pointing to Christopher's office.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Christopher always calling Seajae into his office."  
  
"She helps him out in a pinch."  
  
"Just checking. I mean I know you guys made all nicy nice."  
  
"We tolerate eachother."  
  
"He wanted to kill you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You have become a grown up Bos."  
  
"Thanks. I think."  
  
*****  
  
At one o'clock the call came in for 55 David and 55 charlie to return to the station. The snow was coming sown harder then ever. Accidents were at every corner. Relief sqauds responded to there positions and they returned a little after one. Bosco stopped at Seajae's office.  
  
"Do you know why we were called in?"  
  
"Special Duty. She stood up. "How is it out there?"  
  
"Baby Hell just froze over."  
  
*****  
  
ATF and a handfull of New Yorks finest sat and listened to the run down on the raid. They had there assignments. It was going to be a walk in the park according to the commander of the ATF team. They didn't know it yet but the park they were walking though was littered with trouble.  
  
Seajae grabbed a radio and was heading out when Bosco stopped her and pulled her aside. "Be careful baby."  
  
"You too." She kissed him. "We're all coming home tonight. You got that Faith?"  
  
"You got it Seajae." They went there seperate ways. All saying the same prayer that they all come back safe.  
  
*******  
  
Sully and Seajae sat in an unmarked car. Ty sat in the sqaud behind them.  
  
"Damn it's cold."  
  
"Getting old Sullivan?"  
  
"Bite me Sunshine."  
  
"OOOO sorry grandpa."  
  
"Cut it out."  
  
"Doesn't take much to yank your chain anymore does it?"  
  
"Maybe I am getting old."  
  
"Since Bosco changed his ways you haven't been getting enough shit."  
  
"Aparently." The radio crackeled to life.  
  
"Team one and two move to location one, I repeat move to location one." The officers got out of there vihicles and headed to the so called vacant building.  
  
"This isn't sitting well." Seajae unsnapped her holster.  
  
"To you either." Sully and Ty reached for there snaps as well. "We can't see shit in this snow."  
  
"We'll be lucky if we don't slip on the ice and slide right on into the front door." Seajae keyed her radio. "Team one in position."  
  
"Ditto for team two." Bosco's voice was on edge as were everyone elses.  
  
"Okay all teams move in, move in now,"  
  
Sully broke down the door in front of him and raised his gun. Seajae was right behind him and saw the gun before Sully did. "Gun" She heard the bullets hitting the door frame as she takled Sully pusing him forward. She rolled them to the cover of some boxs. Turning back she saw that Ty had followed them in and was on the other side of the door.  
  
"Sully... Sully are you okay?" She shook him. "Sully!" Seajae turned him over to find his chest covered in blood. "Oh God no!!!! Sully!!!!" 


	14. Lost Souls

"Ty stay where you are. You shoot anything that moves." Seajae moved and checked Sully's paluse. He still had on thank God. "55 Austin shots fired office down I repeat officer down. Get us some help in here NOW!"  
  
Bosco heard his wifes voice over the radio. They were unable to move from there position and every minute she was quiet was a minute too many.  
  
"Come on Sully talk to me." Seajae couldn't see where the blood was coming from and there was so much of it. "Damn it Sully!"  
  
"Stop yelling..." He coughed. "What the hell hit me?"  
  
"Along with me, a couple of bullets it seems." Seajae found put pressure on the wound she found. "Keep talking to me Sully, helps on the the way."  
  
"I'm too old for this shit..."  
  
"Now I get you to admit it. Jeeze if I knew that's what it took, I woulda shot you myself." She pressed tighter agaist the blood flowing just above his shoulder.  
  
"I told you it wasn't right."  
  
"Yeah I know. I should of listened to your gut. Instead I got it shot."  
  
"You felt it to...but it needed to be done.." He caughed. "I'm not getting outa here Sunshine...  
  
"Yes you are. You are going to get out of her I promise. You've got a lot to live for and I'm not going to let you give up..." Tears flowed down her cheeks. The sound of yelling and gun fire sounded around them. "Fight you old bastard."  
  
"For what...." He looked into her eyes.  
  
"For it all Sully, fight for it all. For Tatianna, for me, for Bosco and Faith and Angle. For Ty and Alex. Damn it fight for you....." She could see she was loosing him. "Damn it fight for the baby I'm not suppose to tell you about.." Tears were streaming down her face. Sully's head was sitting in her lap . "Fight to become the father you've been waiting so long to become." He looked up at her.  
  
"Tatianna..she's..." Seajae ran her hand down his cheek.  
  
"Yes.... she wanted it to be the best Christmas present ever...and I went and fucked it up." Seaje leaned over and looked him the eye. "Don't give up...I couldn't live with the quilt Sully. I couldn't." She hit her radio again. "Damn it get me some help now!!!!!" She heard people rushing in behind her. Talking to her, telling her to get out of the way. After a while a stong set of arms lifted her to her feet. She turned to see Bosco tears running down his cheeks. He lead her outside and she broke down, falling to her knees.  
  
Bosco kneeled beside her and held her close. He knew she's never come close to the emotion she was dealing with. She had never grieved over someone she loved so dearly. Neither had he for that matter. Christopher came from some where in the crowed. He stood in front of them. "Seajae..." Bosco couln't cantain her. She bolted out of his arms and was in the sargents face.  
  
"This your fault you selfish son of a bitch. You couldn't wait a couple of days." Bosco stood up. He didn't know if he should hold her back or let her get it out.  
  
"Boscorelli your out of line."  
  
"Me, your the one who's been out of line more then once since I got here. You got your head so far up sombodies ass you can't see to to the job right." Seajae turned around aand headed for the ambulance. She felt him reach for her. Blinded by pain and rage she turned and punched him sqare in the jaw. She dind't turn back to see if the man would fall because she didn't care. She ran to the bus just ready to pull out and climed in.  
  
********  
  
Jimmy sat next to her on the hard waiting room chair. Her hands covered in blood. Seajae vaugly thought she sould go and try to get it off but she was just to tiered. She was cold and scared. Jimmy sow her shiver and grabbed a blanked off a gurny. She couldn't even find the strength to thank him.  
  
They had lost Sully two times on the way to the hospital. Each time Aex and Kim brought him back. Seajae had set on the head of the gurny. She closed her eyes and prayed...prayed for Sully and the life he might be leaving behind. She stood up. She needed to run but her legs wouldn't carry her. Instead she walked to the door and went outside. The snow was coming sown harder then she's ever seen it. She slid down the wall and sat on the cold ground and lit a cigarette from the blood stained pack she found in her jacket.  
  
"Seajae?" Jimmy had followed her outside. "Bosco's on his way honey." Jimmy sat next to her. "Kim and Alex were heading back to the station , but they'll be back after the shift. Do you need me to call the sitter?"  
  
"Tatianna?"  
  
"Ty went to go get her." Seajae's hands were shaking and tears fell from her face. "You going to freeze if you stay out here much longer."  
  
"I'm already cold. A few more minutes won't kill me." She took a drag of her cigarette. "This is so fucked up Jimmy. I can't deal with it anymore."  
  
"Your not house wife materail."  
  
"I know, I just want to stop feeling so useless you know. I mean I catch one killer and another pops right back up." She looked up at the snow falling. "This shit follows me aroud like a black cloud."  
  
"Seajae your a cop. You knew the rules when you signed on."  
  
"I guess some people melted the ice around my heart and made me realize you can't walk around with blinders on." Seajae put out her cigarette under her boot. "You know he was the first one at the hospital to see Angel? He had tears in his eyes when he held her. He told me and Bosco that she was sent from heaven as a gift to two people who saved each other." She sobbed. "And I tried to save him Jimmy, I tried so hard." Jimmy gathered her in his arms. Sobbed racked her body. He wasn't sure if he should be doing what he was doing but he didn't know what else to do.  
  
"Let's find Bosco. You need to clean up...." He stood up and helped her to her feet just as Bosco came though the glass doors. He went to Seajae. Jimmy gave him her hand.  
  
"She needs help Bos. I'm saying this as your friend. Get her out of here. Don't let her sit and wait. It'll kill her."  
  
"Thanks Jimmy." He shook his friends hand then gathered his wife in his arms and headed anywhere but there. 


	15. All The Demons Put To Rest

His mom's apartment was just above the bar. It was closer to the hospital and he didn't want his little girl to see her mother like this. Bosco laid her down on the bed and stripped the bloody clothes off her. She had past out in the car about a block from the hospital, sobbing she was sorry, Over and over. He wrapped her in a blanked and went to throw her closths in the garbage and call his mom. The phone rang twice before Angela picked up.  
  
"Hey Ma."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"You can tell by two words that somethings wrong?"  
  
"Your tone Maurice. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah ma."  
  
"Seajae?"  
  
"Yeah but she had a hard time tonight. It's Sully, Ma. They don't know if he's going to make it."  
  
"Oh Baby. Is Seajae going to be okay?"  
  
"I don't know ma. We're at your place. I got the key from Nicky. It was closer to the hospital."  
  
"That's fine. Angle is fine. She's been the best baby all day."  
  
"Thanks ma. If you need anything Caleb is right next door and you know where I am."  
  
"Take care of your wife baby, don't worry about us." Bosco hung up the phone. He heard the shower running. Seajae must of woke up. He made a call to the hospital to let them know where they were and then went to check on his wife. She was on the floor of the shower. Bruises has started to form where she had hit the floor with Sully. Here eyes puffy and red. He grabbed a towel from the shelf and turned the water off. He wrapped her up and carried to the bed.  
  
"Talk to me Seajae. I need to know your okay."  
  
"I'm not okay." She pressed herself closer to he husband. "I'm sorry. I just can' seem to get warm," He pulled the blankets over her. "Will I ever get warm again Bosco." Her eyes were pleading.  
  
"Soon baby. We'll do what ever it takes." The phone rang and Bosco picked it up. Jimmy was on the other end.  
  
"He's out of surgery. It was touch and go for a while but he's doing okay." Jimmy wasn't sure if he should ask about Seajae.  
  
"Okay, we'll talk later." Bosco paused and looked at his wife who had fallen back to sleep. "Hey Jimmy, if anyone wants to know she's in pretty bad shape. If Sully wakes up, don't let anyone tell him,"  
  
"Okay. I'll call when I know more. And Bosco.."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Take it one step at a time man."  
  
"I will. Thanks." Bosco turned to his wife. Her right hand was bruised where she made contact with Christopher's face. He should get some ice for some of the swelling but she was already so cold. He gathered her in his arms and held her tight, trying to hold back the demons that were upsetting her world.  
  
*****  
  
Sully felt the hand holding his. He struggled to open his eyes. He knew it was Tatianne. He knew her soft touch and her sweet smell. She was wispering somthing he couldn't make out. Seajae had begged him not to die. Because Tatianna had a secret. Something so important that God and Seajae wouldn't let him go. He tighted his hold on his wifes hand letting her know he was still among the living.  
  
*****  
  
Seajae woke up screaming. Fighting agaist the covers. She slamed her body hard agiast Bosco's trying to out run the demon chasing her. "Seajae honey wake up." He tryed to shake her wake without being knocked out by the blows she was throwing. "Seajae!" She sat bolt upright in bed. Sweat puring sown her face, hands clenching the sheets. Her breathing was labored like she couldn't quit catch it. "Breath baby."  
  
"Sully!?"  
  
"He's okay. Still in a coma but the doctor's are hopefull for a full recovery. You did good Seajae. Real good. Kim and Alex said you did everything right."  
  
"Except stop him from going into that building."  
  
"You had orders."  
  
"Ones my gut were protesting along with Sully's."  
  
"They got the factory. That's what we all wanted. To get those things off the street at any cost."  
  
"I guess. Just I wish Sully handn't paid the price."  
  
"It will all be okay." He pulled her close. "I swear. Should we call Laurence?"  
  
"Maybe. Just hold me now and tell me how much you love me and how you can't live without me."  
  
"I can do that. I would do anything to prove how much I love you. I would walk to the ends of the earth. I would climb the highest mountain. Swim the deepest sea just to be with you."  
  
"A little corney but it will do." She kissed her husband and thanked God for bringing her this man and keeping him so in love with her. "Can we go to the hospital and see Sully?"  
  
"Sure. Grab something of Ma's. I threw your stuff away."  
  
"She won't mind?"  
  
"You know she won't" Seajae got up and opened the closet.  
  
"My god your mom's got more clothes then Macy's"  
  
"She never gets rid of anything. I will bet good money that she still has her maternity clothes." She found jeans and a t-shirt and slipped them on. She turned to see Bosco ting shoes that didn't belong to him.  
  
"She save your stuff too?"  
  
"Ex's. She got a spare room full of men' shit too. Everthing any man who spent the night has left it's in there." He came up behind her. She was putting her hair in a pony tale but her right arm was having a hard time making it to her head, "Here, let me."  
  
"What do you know about putting hair up?"  
  
"Do ya think Angle sprouts those little things on her head herself?"  
  
"I just figured Kelly did it." She smiled. "You?"  
  
"Don't look so surpised." He tightened her hair and wraped his arms around her, laying his chin on her shoulder. "I love you Seajae. With every fiber of my being. With every breath I take. I love you." He sqeezed her tightly. "I can't live without this every day, so don't make me."  
  
"Not now, not ever. I will always be here for you Bosco. I know I scared you tonight. Hell I scared myself. I don't want that happening again." She turned in his arms and kissed him. "Thank you for being here for me now and always. I love you Maurice Boscorelli, body and soul."  
  
"We better get going befor it gets too late." He threw her a leather jacket and grabed a coat from the closet and headed down stairs. Nicky was catering to a bar full of about eight people.  
  
"I don't know if it's the weather or the patrole car you conviently parked in front of the building Bosco."  
  
"Oh man I'm sorry. I wasn't even thinking. You weren't open when I got here."  
  
"Don't sweat it. The owners a pretty resonable broad." Nicky smiled. "I'm sure she'll figure something out."  
  
"You know she's at my place if you need her."  
  
"Yeah. Take care Maurice, Seajae."  
  
"Bye Nicky."  
  
******  
  
The streets we nearly deserted for ten o'clock on a fridat night but of course there was twelve inches of snow on the ground. It only took five minutes to get to the hospital the way Bosco was driving. Of course he did use the lights and sirens.  
  
"They let you take the squad?"  
  
"Well yeah. It seems some hot headed detective broke the Sargents nose and he didn't want another Boscorelli confrontation today.'  
  
"I broke his nose." Seajae cringed. "First his nuts now his nose. I can really scew things up can't I?"  
  
"No more then me baby, no more then me."  
  
*****  
  
Tatianna and Ty were sitting outside Sull's room. When she saw Seajae she stood up and hugged her.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"I should be asking you. Tatianna I'm sorry."  
  
"It wasn't your fault. John has told me how you pushed him out of the way." She hugged Seajae again. "I was so worried about you. Jimmy told me how sad you'd become."  
  
"Tatianna, I'm fine. How's Sully?"  
  
"He is in and out of it." Tatianna held her hand. "He wants to see you."  
  
"I"m sorry I told him...." She smiled.  
  
"You saved him. You did what you had to do to get him to fight. I'm so proud you are our friend." She wiped the tears from Seajae's face. "Go now. See John so he knows you are alright." Seajae looked at Bosco.  
  
"It's alright baby. Go to him." She opened the door. Sully turned to see her.  
  
"Hey Sunshine." He raised his hand, Seajae reached for it and st in the chair next to him. "No more tears." He sqeezed her hand.  
  
"I'm sorry Sully."  
  
"For what? You saved my life. You kept me fighting."  
  
"Your the closest thing to a father I ever had, If that makes you feel old then so be it." Seajae sqeezed his hand. "I lost it today Sully." She looked into his eyes.. "I really lost it big time."  
  
"You had a normal reaction to something you's never expeirenced before. When someone you care about comes that close to dieing." She knew Sully was right. She had know all along.  
  
"You need your rest. We'll bring Angel by tomorrow okay. I love you Sully" Seajae leaned over and hugged them. "Sweet dreams John."  
  
******  
  
It was late when Bosco and Seajae finally made it home. It had been a long couple of days and they both needed sleep. Seajae sat on the bed, legs crossed in front of her. Bosco had taken a shower and was tucking Angle into bed after waking her up to say hi. He came patting back to bed fifteen minutes later.  
  
"I could sleep for a week."  
  
"I could sleep for a month."  
  
"You always have to be one up with me."  
  
"Always. It's my job."  
  
"You okay, I mean about today."  
  
"My demons are all put to rest. I know why I cracked tonight. Sully just confirmed it." Seajae snuggled close to her husband. "I love you Bosco."  
  
"Love you to." He kissed her. And like the old married couple they were becoming, snuggled under the covers and went to sleep. 


End file.
